The Tunes of Life
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: A collection of song-inspired, non-related one-shots of Sterek! Updates will come as inspiration comes...that or requests for songs. Warnings: SLASH, angst, smut, m/m fluff!
1. Hold It Against Me

**Thank Britney Spears for inspiring this fic. It was written while listening to her song Hold it Against Me :D You can find the song on my blog so you don't have to search for it. : womanofthenightfanfictions . tumblr . com**

**Pretty short and probably little OOC.**

**Thanks you Kar3 B3ar for being the beta of this. :D **

**Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hold it Against Me: Britney Spears<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek groaned for the fifth time in less than 30 seconds.<p>

Why had he agreed to this?

That's right! Stiles seduced him into it.

_'Damn him and his sexiness!'_

The wolf let his head fall onto the bar table, waiting for Stiles to come back out of the bathroom. The music was too loud for his werewolf senses. His head was pounding and the smells invading him were not helping. All he could smell was sweat, lust and more sweat.

Didn't humans know how to shower?

"You're not having fun are you?" he heard his boyfriend's voice next to his ear and looked up to meet his bright brown eyes. He saw the look of disappointment on his face and sighed.

"No. I am, Stiles. This is fun." He tried to not make his voice sound dry but found it was harder than he thought it would be. He cleared his throat before continuing. "What do you want to drink?" He questioned his younger companion.

The brunette pouted his lips, frustrated at the obvious displeasure the lycanthrope was feeling. He grabbed the bigger hand of his mate, tugging on it slightly.

"Nothing. Come on. I want to dance." Who could resist the puppy dog eyes? Certainty not Derek Hale. Yes, the great Derek Hale fell victim to the puppy-dog eyes of Stiles Stilinski.

Groaning, he pushed himself off the bar stool and allowed the pale boy to drag him to the crowded dance floor of the club. He flinched away when girls and even other guys tried to grab him as they tried to get to the middle of the floor.

"Stiles, I don't dance, you know this." He screamed out, though it was barely audible over the loud techno song that was playing. Stiles turned around to glare at him.

"No. You don't like to dance. There's a difference. Don't be such a sour wolf, have fun." Derek rolled his gray eyes at his ridiculous saying.

Stiles finally stopped walking and pulled Derek behind him, moving to the music while the lycan stood stiff as a board.

"Come on Derek! At least fucking try." He mumbled under his breath, knowing the werewolf would hear him. Sighing, the werewolf grabbed a hold of the slim hips of the teen just as Britney Spear's song, Hold It Against Me, came on. He was unaware of Stiles' grin.

As the music shook the club, Stiles pushed his backside into the front of Derek, grinning when he heard his low growl.

He moved his hips to the beat of the song, placing his hands on top of Derek's, happy when the wolf finally began to move his own hips.

"So, come here…a little closer, wanna whisper in your ear…" Stiles sang along, brining one hand above him, grabbing the strong neck of his boyfriend. There was no space between them. Their bodies were flush against each other.

Derek growled lowly in his throat. Stiles was trying to kill him. He tightened his grip on the hips, moving his own to the music while pressing forward, showing Stiles exactly how his little dance was affecting him. He let his head drop, lips attaching themselves to the pale teen's neck, licking and biting it, smirking when Stiles moaned.

The brunette let go of the wolf, bending slightly to grind into Derek's growing erection, causing the lycan to jut his hips forward.

Derek spun him around so that they face to face, one of Stiles' leg in-between Derek's. He crashed their lips together; his hand on the smaller male's lower back, holding him close. He thrust his hips, creating friction for both of them.

He licked Stiles' bottom lip, asking for entrance and the brunette quickly complied. Their tongues battled, each trying to gain the upper hand. Derek submitting to let the teen have his chance at controlling the kiss.

Stiles moved his own hips against the ones of the lycan, his nails dug into his shoulders as he took his time exploring the warm mouth of the wolf. He broke off, trying to catch his breath, moaning when Derek sucked on his neck, no doubt leaving a mark. He let his eyes roam the people around them, seeing one girl eyeing them hungrily…well, eyeing Derek hungrily. Catching her eyes, he smirked and grabbed the front of Derek's shirt, crashing their lips once more, smiling when the girl looked away, embarrassed.

They kept on discreetly thrusting against each other, practically fucking with clothes on.

He let go of the lips, standing on his tippy toes to whisper the lyrics seductively into the slightly tanned ear.

"If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?"

"Never" Derek whispered back, his hand squeezing one of Stiles' butt cheeks, smirking when a blush covered the pale face.

The younger teen pushed hips forward again, moaning when their jean-clad lengths rubbed against each other, happy when Derek responded the same way, somehow still managing to dance. The hand that had rested on his butt moved upward to press against his lower back. His breath hitched when Derek rolled his hips and bit his neck, shivering when the lycan's warm breath fanned across his ear.

"This isn't so bad. You were right. I am having fun." The werewolf gently bit the pale earlobe, knowing that would drive his lover crazy with lust.

He was only proven right when he heard the small gasp of his name and felt his shirt being fisted into the cold hands.

Stiles was slowly going crazy from the amount of lust that was radiating in between them. Pushing his hands under the shirt that covered the wolf's well-defined upper body, he traced the flexing abs, running his nails down them. He leaned up, kissing the strong jaw making his way up to his ear.

"Want to get out of here?" Stiles was too horny now to dance any longer; Derek didn't waste any time, he kissed him roughly on lips before dragging him out of the club and into the backseat of his Camaro.

Stiles laughed when his back hit the leather seats, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him close. Shifting slightly he managed to wrap his legs around his waist as well.

"We should have come to a club sooner…" the rest of what he was going to say was muffled when his lips were once more seized.

"Shut up Stiles."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. I swear, lately any song I hear has been inspiring me to write one-shots. *sighs* it's a pain because I have so many ideas in my head and I can't write them all! So i have decided to start this short collection of non-related one-shots and will post every time a new one pops into my head! Don't know how frequent updates will be because this isn't going to be of major importance compared to my other stories. Also if you guys know of any good songs or want to read about something in specifc let me know and i'll see what i can do!<strong>

**Also, if you are looking for me Sterek Fics, check out my friend's, Kar3 B3ar, new story called**** Jealous, Are We?**

**I probably should get back to writing the new chapter of Broken huh? Y'all want an update huh?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review!**


	2. Fucking Perfect

**Here comes another update for this story! You guys know where to find the song! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking Perfect- Pink<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek laid down on his bed-or at least what he called a bed- one arm across his midsection the other covering his tearing eyes.<p>

It was over.

She was gone.

Kate Argent was dead.

So why didn't he feel any better?

Because her death didn't bring back his family. Because her death didn't undo his mistakes. Because her death didn't destroy all the guilt he carried.

She didn't kill his family.

No, he killed them.

He let her into their private happy life. He trusted her. He fucked her. He shifted in front of her. He caused their death.

He did it.

Not her.

"I killed them…" he spoke into the empty room.

"No you didn't." a quiet voice spoke from the door. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the teen that held his heart and he held his.

"Yes I did." He didn't know why didn't tell him to go away. He guessed he needed someone with him now.

"No, you didn't. She did." Stiles spoke softly as sat down on the bad excuse of a bed next to Derek, running his fingers through the black hair.

"I trusted her." He let out a shuddering breath. There was just so much hate inside him. So much guilt. So much hurt.

"You loved her. You were young. But you didn't set the fire." He told him, as he fixed his body so that he lay down next to the wolf, his head on the strong chest.

"I might as well have." Stiles shook his head. He hated the way the lycan thought of himself.

"But you didn't. She did…"he was cut off when Derek flipped them over, pinning him to the bed, fangs out, snarling, and his brown eyes met ruby red ones.

"It is my entire fault. If I hadn't trusted her, if i hadn't been so fucking stupid my family would still be here!" He pushed himself off the teen, walking to the wall, leaning his head against it and punched it, unable to control the few tears that did escape his eyes.

"I brought her to them. I let her find out about their existence, and they paid the price for it. They did, Laura did, fuck even Peter did. But I was spared. Tell me how that is fair!"

The brunette slowly sat up on the bed, his own eyes forming tears at seeing this man so broken.

"Derek, how were you supposed to know that she would do that? You can't blame yourself for that. You were spared for a reason. You are here because you were meant to stop your uncle. Because Scott needs you no matter how dense he is that he can't see that. You are here because….I need you…" He brought his right hand to rub his left arm.

This was the first time they had ever spoken of the feelings they had for one another. As obvious as it was, they had never spoke about it, preferring it stay quiet.

The wolf turned around and slid down to the floor.

"You don't want me Stiles. Trust me you don't. You could do so much better."

The younger teen got up slowly and kneeled down in front of the wolf, resting his hand on his knee.

"I don't want anyone else. I don't want anyone better. There is nobody better." He spoke, a couple tears slipping from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"There always is someone better. I am a monster. I'm nothing. I have nothing. You don't want to spend your life with me. You deserve better and I don't deserve the happiness you bring." He brought his hand to cover the fair-colored hand, his gray eyes meeting chocolate eyes.

"You are not nothing. You are perfect to me. You are perfect for me." The wolf snorted. He was anything but perefect.

"I am not perfect." He removed his hand, and stood up. The smaller male following his lead. He brought his hand to cup the werewolf's cheek.

"I didn't say you were. I said you are perfect to me, you are perfect for me." He leaned up and caturped his lips between his own. After the intaial shock, Derek responded.

The kiss wasn't rushed. There was no need for it. It was soft, and it spoke volumes. Both particpents poured every once of what they were feeling into it.

Derek brought his hands to grab a hold of Stiles' neck, slowly moving his lips against his, before gently pushing them apart, leaving them both wanting for more.

Stiles looked into his eyes, finally getting the courage to say the words he had been wanting to say for such a long time now.

"I love you…" he saw some of the sadness leave the gray eyes.

"I love you too…" The wolf spoke, still feeling unceratin about everything but he leaned down and took the younger's lips between his own anyway; somehow knowing everything would be okay in the end.

Stiles broke the kiss this time, looking deeply into the gray eyes, so the wolf would see the truth behind his words.

"You are perfect to me…."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't going to write this, but in the past couple of days everytime i turned on the radio or my ipod etc. this song would be on so I finally listened and wrote this. Hope is wasn't too bad!<strong>

**Review!**

**Remember requests and recommendations of songs are always welcomed!**


	3. Crush

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Thank you to my good friend Kar3 B3ar for beta-ing this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crush -David Archuleta<strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles lay on his back throwing a baseball at the ceiling, catching it and throwing it again.<p>

He let out a sigh, unsure why he was even thinking about _him. _Maybe it wouldn't bug him so much if his thoughts weren't so….explicit.

Maybe it wouldn't bug him so much if every time he thought of_ him_ or _his name,_ his heart didn't skip a beat.

Maybe it wouldn't bug him so much if he hadn't tripped over _nothing_ and accidently kissed him on his way down.

Maybe it wouldn't bug him so much if _he_ wasn't a _dude!_

He closed his eyes at the thought, completely forgetting about the ball that was suspended mid-air until it landed on his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him.

'_Shit! That's going to bruise! I am such an idiot…_' he grumbled mentally, letting the ball roll off of him.

Stiles couldn't help it. _He_ was so…mesmerizing.

Those gray eyes, so deep and so full of secrets and pain never failed to capture him with their intensity.

_His_ voice, rough and husky, always managed to send shivers down his spine in the most sinful of ways.

The way_ he_ pushed him up against walls, the proximity that resulted from that constantly left him breathless and dizzy.

His body…_oh god that body…._had to be all sorts of illegal. There was no way someone could be that hot, that muscular, and that sexy!

Not that Stiles had been peeking that one time _he_ had worked out in his bedroom when he was hiding him.

No, of course not.

That would make him_ gay._

And Stiles Stilinski _was not gay._

…

Or was he?

"_Fuck!" _he muttered into the empty, dark room. He got up and began to pace his bedroom, rubbing his forehead as he felt the onslaught of a headache starting.

Was he?

He let himself fall on his computer chair, spinning around.

Maybe he was.

He knew at least he was gay for _him._ There was no other explanation for the way _he_ affected him.

The thing that bugged him even more was that he knew this wasn't just some simple teenage crush. No, this was much, much deeper. He had never felt like this.

That kiss, that small brush of lips that earned him a punch to the back of the head had left his lips tingling. It had left his body feeling as if it was being electrocuted. It left him feeling _alive._

He knew _he _had felt it as well when he saw _his _normally gray eyes flashed blue and he felt _him_ briefly respond before pushing him away.

Was he crazy for even letting himself develop these feelings?

_He _probably didn't even think about him. As far as Stiles was aware _he _hated him. _He _probably couldn't stand him, and that hurt him more than it should. He knew that he annoyed _him_ constantly; _he_ had not failed to let him know that at every opportunity while he had hid _him_. To _him_ he was nothing but Scott's annoying sidekick.

He huffed. He was not the Robin to Scott's Batman. He refused to believe it, to even acknowledge the fact.

But if that was all _he _thought of him then _he_ wouldn't have kissed him back, as slight as the response had been...would he? Maybe it was just the natural reaction to the action...

Or was there more to it?

His head hurt from all the thinking but he was pretty sure he had solved his original problem; even though his answer only served to develop more questions, but he would reflect on those later on.

But he also knew nothing could come from it. At least not now.

That single thought caused his heart to ache painfully.

There was no denying it.

He was gay.

These feelings weren't going away anytime soon.

This wasn't a crush.

He was in love.

He was in love with_ Derek Hale._

He hated his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next one-shot will be connect with this one, basically it will be Derek's POV (once more thank you Kar3 B3ar for suggesting it!)<strong>

**The one-shots seem to fit so well with each other i am debating on weather or not to actually make them inter-connected. Opinions?**

**Dereksgirl24: I have begun to type the one-shot that you have requested and it will posted after the next one-shot!**

**Roxie i do byte: I have begun to write your one-shot in my trusty little green notebook and it will posted after the one above!**

**ksz: I have finally gottan an idea for your song, i cant wait to begin to write it!**

**Hope you guys are as excited as i am!**

**Review!**


	4. Crashed

**So this one-shot is connect with the previous one. It is pretty much Derek's take on it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crashed-Daughtry <strong>

* * *

><p>Derek Hale was breathing heavily through his nose as he did his 50th sit-up, his abdomen was screaming profanities at him but he relished the burn.<p>

This was the only way he could forget about the way Scott's stupid friend affected him. He had wormed his way into his life without Derek's notice and now he couldn't get him out.

This was not what he had wanted nor expected to happen when he came back to Beacon Hills. He was planning on just finding his sister and leaving. Not finding her cut in half and then getting stuck protecting two teens, much less finding his mate in one of them.

A sixteen year old boy as a mate.

Not only that, but the dumbass had to fall and kiss him today! He knew fate was having a good laugh at him now.

The gods must really hate him. Was this karma for betraying his family? Was this his punishment for bringing Kate into their lives, for burning them alive?

He switched activity, deciding to start doing his push-ups.

_One_

Those freaking brown eyes haunted his dreams.

_Two_

He was so fucking loyal, always sticking by Scott's side; the wolf wished he would do the same with him.

_Three_

He was going to be the death of him for sure.

_Four_

The fucking kiss wouldn't leave his mind! Why did he have to be so clumsy! That slight brush of lips had already left him addicting. He wanted more, he craved more. But he couldn't let the teen know that so he punched him in the head.

_Five_

But damn, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Just the thought of it sent his wolf into frenzy. He had felt the spark that only happens between mates and he wanted to feel it again.

_Six_

His face, his eyes, his smell were forever burned in his mind

_Seven_

He was everything the wolf ever wanted in mate; everything he had imagined his mate to be…well except for he the part of him being a guy. He was loyal, he was funny, he was stubborn, he was strong, he was…generally happy. He was Derek's complete opposite and he complimented him well.

_Eight_

Even if he did have flaws, things Derek couldn't stand, like the fact he could never stay still, he wouldn't shut up, or that he was too fucking curious, to him he was perfectly flawed.

_Nine_

The lycan growled at the fact he sounded so cheesy. Derek Hale was not cheesy, he just wasn't. It was against his nature

_Ten_

The wolf gave up on trying to do anymore, seeing as it wasn't helping one bit anyways. He sat back, resting against a semi-sturdy wall.

He didn't know how he let himself fall into this mess so quickly, and now he was just trying to make sense of everything.

He felt as if he was slowly recovering from the tragedy that happened to him, the brunette unknowingly helping him.

But GOD was he annoying! Half of the time Derek just wanted to bash his head against the wall because of his never-ending questions or remarks and the other half, he wanted to push him against the walls and have his wicked way with him.

He tried to ignore the pull, he tried to ignore the way his inner wolf whimpered when he was too far from the teen or when he caused him pain. He tried to ignore the fact he was destined to be with him, figuring he didn't deserve a mate in the first place.

But it all resulted in no avail.

The wolf let his head rest on his knees, his hands fisting in his sweaty dark hair.

The kid had crashed into his life and Derek had fallen for him hard. And now he was stuck there but he didn't mind that fact.

He couldn't act on any of this though. Not with all the dangers that surrounded them now. Not with Peter after him, not with the Argents after him. He wouldn't risk his life.

He was fairly certain the teen now knew about his feelings considering the fact he had kissed him back today, but he prayed that he wouldn't do anything about it. If he did, Derek knew he wouldn't be able to resist him. If he gave in, it would result in both of their deaths.

The kid had crashed and tumbled into his life.

Knocking it completely out of balance.

Derek hadn't seen it coming.

And now he couldn't and didn't want to escape.

He loved the idiot and he damned it all to hell.

His life was meant to stay fucked up wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>I am not really happy with it, but i guess it is okay. <strong>

**So I think i WILL make this a collection of inter-connected one-shots of Stiles/Derek's relationship. I will give the timeline of all the chapters that have been posted in the next chapter and i will place it on my profile as well, so if there is ever any confusion y'all can check out the timeline which will be updated everytime a new chapter is added.**

**Review!**


	5. Moves Like Jagger

**Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**

* * *

><p>Stiles fiddled with his phone, glancing briefly at Derek sitting next to him. The damn song wouldn't leave his mind! Damn Maroon 5 and their sexually suggestive songs!<p>

He brought his eyes to look at the passing scenery as Derek sped through the small town in his black Camaro.

'_You can ride it wherever you want. __Get inside it, and you want to steer. But I'm shifting gears...'_ his grip on the phone tightened and Derek took notice.

The werewolf placed his hand on the firm thigh of the teen, squeezing gently.

"You alright?" he asked, his eyes fleetingly leaving the road to look at Stiles.

Stiles didn't answer immediately, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

'_Fuck it'_ he thought; if he didn't act on this urge today, he might never do it. He pushed the warm hand off of his thigh, unbuckling his seat belt, and placed his hand over Derek's crotch, rubbing him through the dark jeans, instantly feeling the wolf react under his touch.

Derek brought both hands to the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip, his teeth clenching.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" he snarled, tensing when he felt his belt being unbuckled and his pants being tugged to mid-thigh.

"Shifting gears, Der." Derek's dark eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

"What the hell are you talki-_fuck!" _The grip on the steering wheel tightened even more, threatening to break it under the lycan's strengthen, and Derek growled lowly when a warm hand wrapped around his half-hard member. His calloused hand automatically landed on the short brown hair of the teen when he felt himself being engulfed by warm heat, a guttural moan breaking past his clenched mouth without his permission.

Stiles brought Derek's cock out of his mouth, licking the underside before sucking the tip of it into his mouth again, letting his tongue tease the slit; his ego soaring when he felt the car swerve. He bobbed his head quickly, his hand slipping under Derek's t-shirt, tracing the muscles that lay under the fabric.

He didn't even realize that Derek had stopped the car until he found himself in the back seat, straddling Derek's now naked hips, his mind spinning at the sudden rapid movements.

Shaking his head, he quickly leaned down, kissing his older boyfriend, not wanting to lose the courage he had before. His hands pushed the gray t-shirt worn by Derek up and off of him, leaving the lycan naked under him. He pulled his own shirt off before he attached his lips to Derek's collar bone, sucking and nipping; only slightly upset at the fact that none of his marks ever stayed. Peering up, he caught sight of Derek's lust-blown pupils and that only served to fuel his need to do this as he placed opened mouth kisses all the way down to Derek's cock. Giving it a long lick, he continued downward, his finger teasing the ring of tight muscles. Derek jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"Taking control…" Stiles answered, determined to get his way. He only heard Derek's menacing growl but ignored it, opting to put two fingers into his mouth instead, coating them in his saliva.

Derek continued to growl at his mate for taking control but didn't make a move to stop him. He figured it was only fair that Stiles got to fuck him once a while. The idea still wasn't too pleasant for him though.

Once they were slick enough he slowly pushed a finger into Derek's unexplored heat, changing angles trying to find that spot that Derek always made sure to press into when they were intimate. He studied Derek's face intently, smirking victoriously when the lycan's green eyes snapped close, his mouth releasing a deep moan and his hips lifting off the leather seats.

"Feels good, huh?" he whispered huskily, pushing his finger out and back in, making sure he brushed against the bundle of nerves again.

"_Oh_….shut up, Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes, his free hand wrapping around his throbbing cock as he added another finger into the tight heat. He thrust them in and out, never before imagining that he would see Derek like this.

The elder had his eyes close; his cheek tainted a delicate pink, a deep contrast to the rough stubble outlining his face. His chest was also flushed; his legs spread wide open and Stiles in-between, fucking him with his fingers.

It was a sight that Stiles never expected to see and one he would never forget. It was so hot seeing the stoic wolf come so undone by him.

Thinking he had prepared his boyfriend enough, he pulled his fingers out, leaning up and smashing his lips against Derek's, kissing him deeply. He aligned his throbbing erection to Derek's entrance, the warmth being emitted from him causing Stiles to moan into the kiss.

"Go ahead," Derek encourage his mate, spreading his legs a little wider. Stile nodded shakily, using his hand to guide himself inside, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the tightness, at warmness that surrounded him. He panted, opening his eyes to look down at Derek once he was fully sheathed.

"You okay?" he asked, knowing how much the first time can hurt. Derek simply rolled his eyes,

"Werewolf healing, go ahead move."

Stiles nodded, resting his hands on either side of Derek as he started thrusting, the first few a little sloppy, his inexperience shining through. Eventually, he found a rhythm, even though it was bit uncomfortable in the small space of the car.

"Fuck, Stiles!" Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue, when the brunette brushed his prostate, his head falling to one side.

"You're so tight Der, feels so good…" Stiles groaned, dropping his head to lick at Derek's collarbone, feeling his release nearing. One of his hands was caressing Derek's sweaty forehead while the other wrapped around Derek's cock, pumping it in rhythm to his shallow thrusts.

Derek couldn't help but feel happy at his mate enjoying himself. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this himself. He felt that familiar, pleasurable burn in his lower belly, he was so close.

Stiles claimed Derek's lips again, recognizing the signs of Derek's peak coming. Breaking away, he whispered hoarsely, "You feel so good around me Derek. So fucking tight, baby." They both moaned when the wolf clenched his lower muscles, tightening even further around the teen's cock. "I'm so close, cum for me Derek…" Stiles' breath hitched, his muscles tensed as he came inside his lover's body, his strokes on Derek's cock speeding up.

Hearing his usually submissive mate talk so dirty to him, only served to push Derek even closer to the edge. Feeling him cum was the final straw. The odd sensation of being filled was the last trigger and Derek came hard, covering his chest and the lacrosse player's hand in pearly white streams.

They didn't move, both too busy trying to catch their breath and slow their heart rates.

"That was great…." Derek spoke first, reassuring Stiles that he had enjoyed the experience as well.

A goofy smile stretched the lean teen's face; he pulled out slowly from Derek before responding,

"What can I say? I got the moves like Jagger!" he smirked at Derek's palpable confusion.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Sorry for the long-ass wait for this update. It's nearly been a month but I experienced the biggest case of writer's block. This chapter just would not write itself. This is actually the third (maybe fourth) version I have written for this song. So if it is rushed, has errors (I did re-read this like four times but I am positive I missed a lot of things), or is just plain awful, I sincerely apologize. The next one will be better, I promise!**

**I hope you liked it, Dereksgirl24! Sorry you had to wait so long for it!**

**So as many of you are probably wondering (well, at least the ones who read my other stories and saw my A/N's there,) ' how is she posting this w/o internet?' Well, great news….my internet got connected today! A week earlier than planned! *does little happy dance* Whoop!**

**I can tell you this, I have an update for every story ready is and they are all currently being editing, so be on the lookout for updates!**

**As of now, I will not be taking requests for this fic because I have a long waiting list. Once I get through it, I will gladly take more requests.**

**Next One-shot:**** request by ****Roxie I do byte!**

**Review!**


	6. Someone Like You

**Alright guys, so I got stuck on the one-shot for Last Friday Night, and as I was trying to murder my writer's block, I was able to write this, so I figured why not post it. Probably isn't any good considering I did write this with this dreaded disease us writers get, but I'll leave that up for you guys to decide.**

**A big thank you to Mordraugsereg for beta-ing this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like You<strong>** by Adele**

* * *

><p>Stiles stared at the blue house in front of him with sad eyes. He wasn't sure why he was doing this; it was a stupid idea. Derek had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with him when he broke up with him all those years ago.<p>

But now Stiles was back in Beacon Hills and it was like he couldn't resist going to see the brooding man. If only Scott had been at home with Allison he wouldn't be there. He would be at their house, playing with his god-kids. Little Sarah would be forcing him to play Barbie while Mason would try to wrestle with him. Luck was never on his side though. When he had gone over to his friend's house he found it empty and that left him with time to dwell on the past. Something Stiles should never be allowed to do. Ever.

After the disastrous break-up with Derek, Stiles was left broken, shattered and he fled. He fled from the town that turned his life upside down and now for the first time in ten years, Stiles was here to stay. He was moving back to his home town. It wasn't his choice really, he's father was getting older and needed to be cared for.

Stupid Derek. If he hadn't used Stiles, lead him on, things would be different. He'd be fine and not pining after him. Maybe he'd even be married himself, with kids.

Stupid Scott for telling him Derek finally settled down. He said Derek found a girl, had two kids and seemed happy. Scott was still as dense as ever and completely missed the look of pure torture that passed his childhood friend's face.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, hands shaking, and Stiles cursed himself for being so weak.

'_Man up, will you? It's been ten years. You are over him; there is nothing there for you. You're just a friend looking for an old friend. You're reconnecting, not trying to catch a glimpse of the man you still desperately love.'_

He heard the laugh of the man that still held his heart followed by the laugh of kids and Stiles almost broke down crying. The door opened and Derek's smiling face vanished, replaced by a look of confusion and, if Stiles dared to believe, a look of pain.

"Hi…" Stiles offered lamely, but what else was there to say. Derek turned his head to look back inside his house before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" The older man crossed his arms over his chest and Stiles couldn't stop analyzing him. His mind memorizing him. He still looked the same, maybe just a little older. His wardrobe had changed. He wasn't wearing the normal dark colors Stiles had been expecting him to. He was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, face free of stubble. He had gained more muscle mass, his skin had gotten tanner. The one thing Stiles noticed had not changed were his eyes. They were still that curious shade of gray, full of mystery, full of pain and still guarded and they nearly made Stiles dizzy under their intensity. Stiles lowered his gaze, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I know I'm here out of the blue, but I was in town visiting Scott and looking for property so I figured I stopped by…is that alright?"

Derek let out a gust of air; this was the last thing he was expecting to have to deal with today. He had been expecting to deal with his wife's bitchiness and whines, his kids' antics, and the normal stress from work. He never would have thought that he would see Stiles, his high school love. The person he left for reasons unknown to even him. It had simply felt like the right thing to do but it killed him inside.

"I guess so. Why are you really here though? I know you visit Scott frequently, so why come here now?"

Stiles held back a bitter laugh; he should have known Scott was still friends with Derek.

"No reason, I just wanted to see how you were doing…." _I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it was never over.<em>

"After ten years? We weren't exactly on good terms when you left town." Derek told him, walking down the few steps that separated them. Stiles could practically feel the warmth of the other man, he was so close.

"I just wanted to catch up Derek. Is that so bad or did you forget to tell me that you never wanted to see me again when you broke my heart? If that's the case, I'll leave." Stiles told him angrily even though the anger was not directed at Derek, it was directed to himself. He should have never come.

"It's not that, Stiles. I know how much I hurt you, hell, you told me you hated me before you skipped town, so I'm sorry if I don't believe that you came here to catch up." Derek told him bluntly, the voice still as smooth as Stiles remember it to be.

"What do you want me to say Derek? That I missed you all these years? That I couldn't stay away any longer? That despite everything I still love you?" Stiles cried out hysterically, this had been such a bad idea. Stupid, he was so fucking stupid.

"Stiles I-" Derek was cut off by the shrill scream of his daughter as she darted out of the house, latching on to his leg, soon followed by his wife with his son on her hip.

"Daddy! Mama was tickling me!" the little girl squealed. Derek reached down and picked her up, kissing her on the forehead.

"Go back inside sweetie, I'll be in soon and we can play…" he set her back down and the little girl ran back inside.

Michelle looked at her husband and then to the man standing next to him, obvious signs of distress on Stiles' face.

"Derek, who's this?"

Derek sighed; he didn't need his wife's suspicions right now. "Michelle this is Stiles, an old…friend."

The brunette woman stuck a hand out to Stiles and he nervously took it, her hand was ice cold, similar to her eyes. They held no warmth for him.

"Nice to meet you…" he mumbled, unsure of what else to say. Seeing Derek's family cut him deeply. It was the harsh reality that Derek was no longer his. There was no chance for them anymore. Michelle gave a sharp nod as Derek spoke up,

"I'll be inside in a minute."

"But-"

"I said I'll be a minute Michelle!" he snapped and the woman huffed and stormed inside, slamming the door behind her.

Stiles didn't say anything and neither did Derek, the air around them thick with unspoken words and regrets.

"You should go." Derek finally broke the silence, his heart clenching as he saw the same look of pain that crossed Stiles features a decade ago.

"I know," Stiles whispered, his eyes locking with Derek's. Neither man said a word as they inched closer, both knowing this was the last time they would get to do this.

Derek cupped the brunette's cheek with his larger hand and leaned down. Their lips met and Stiles almost burst out in tears. Ten years of wishing to feel these lips against his and now that they were Stiles realized that it wasn't like before. The spark was still there, but they were too different. Things had been broken, things that could never be mended.

Stiles moved his lips against the other's, rough and fast, pouring every ounce of emotion he felt. They broke apart, breathing heavy, and Stiles closed his eyes.

"Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?" he mumbled and Derek hummed in agreement. He opened his eyes and pulled Derek in for a quick hug, needing to feel those warm arms wrapped around him one last time. Pulling away, he didn't look at the other man but simply turned away; hand stuffed deeply in his pocket and tears on his face, and walked to his car.

This was the closure he need; maybe Scott had not been so stupid to tell him what he did. Stiles needed to come here, to see the dark-haired man one last time; to close that part of his life.

Derek watched Stiles drive away, heavy pressure in his heart. He should have never let him go, but there was nothing he could do now. They weren't meant to be.

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." He mumbled as he walked back into his house, head hung low.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it.<strong>

**I am thinking of doing another one-shot connected to this showing why Derek broke up with Stiles but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**

**Roxie I do byte, I promise yours will be next, I just got a bit stuck on it and I apologize. ****Wolfgurl6, yours will be after hers; I already have it outlined and I know what I want to do with it. ****Ksz, yours will be after and last but not least, ****SarresaStarDreamerNinjawalk.**

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you understand.**

**Review!**


End file.
